Y el destino nos volvió a juntar
by parkyrim
Summary: EDWARDxBELLA. Edward se fué hace seis años y Bella tuvo un hijo con Jacob. Ella aún no había superado la partida de Edward, cuando él decide volver a Forks.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclainer: Estos personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Y el destino nos volvió a juntar.**

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando me desperté y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño. Me quedé recostada tratando de recordar mi sueño. Era uno de los tantos sueños, donde, una voz aterciopelada y unos labios frios me volvian loca. No pude ver el dueño de esa voz y esos labios. Pero tampoco me esforzé en verlo. Me había prometido no volver a recordarlo, y lo había guardado en la parte más recondita de mi memoria, para no sacarlo de alli nunca más. Pero, al soñar, el inconsiente me traicionaba.  
Me levanté de mi cama y me duché. Luego de cambiarme, me dirijí hacia el cuarto de mi hija, Sarah. Le pusimos ese nombre en honor a la madre de su padre, que habia muerto hace ya unos años. Comprobé que el ser más importante para mi seguia dormida en su cama como un ángel.  
Estaba haciendo el desayuno, cuando sonó la puerta. Al abrirla me encontré con un hombre muy grande de piel obscura, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.  
- Hola Bella..  
- Hola Jake- Y le sonrei tambien.  
- ¿Cómo estas?  
- Bien, ¿y vos?  
- Bien..-Me sonrio y me beso la mejilla.  
- ¿Sarah duerme?  
- S..-fui interrumpida por un grito.  
- ¡¡¡Papiiiii!!!  
Sarah bajó la escalera corriendo y saltó a los brazos de su padre. y lo comenzó a besar en la mejilla repetidamente.  
- Hola mi vida, ¿como estas?  
- Bienn!! ¿y vos, papi?  
- Bien..-Le sonrio- Ahora ve a desayunar, que debes de tener hambre -  
- Sii!!  
Se puso a comer como si nunca lo hubiera echo, dios, se notaba que era hija de Jacob. Y no sólo por su cabello oscuro, o su piel tostada, sino tambien, por la sonrisa y la bondad, excepto por los ojos, que los había heredado de mi. Tanbien se notaba que era hija de un licantropo, comia más que cualquier nena de cuatro años que haya visto jamás.  
- Mami, ¿me servis más, por favor?  
- Si, aca tenes mi vida..-Le dije sirviendole más.  
- ¿Que vamos a hacer hoy, mami?  
- mmm, nose Pensaba llevarte a conocer un lugar muy especial, ¿queres?  
- ¿A donde? - me preguntó sorprendida.  
- Ahh, ya verás..-Le dije con tono misterioso, asi se divertia más, con la expectativa de lo desconocido.  
- Papi, ¿queres venir?  
- No puedo bebé, papi tiene que trabajar...  
Ultimamente, bah estos ultimos años, Me sorprendia lo responsable que era Jacob, era un excelente padre, nunca habia faltado, y siempre nos daba dinero, al igual que charlie y yo misma trabajaba mucho para mantenernos.  
Eran las doce del mediodía y estabamos en la ruta en una entrada al bosque, Seth nos habia acompañado para transportarnos hasta donde yo queria llegar: El claro del bosque que cierta persona me habia llevado un par de veces hace años, no iba a decir ni pensar su nombre, me lo habia prometido.  
Emprendimos el largo camino hasta el claro. Aunque se hizo corto, claro que cualquier camino era corto si ibas montada en un lobo del tamaño de un caballo.  
Llegamos, y luego de almorzar Sarah y Seth se fureron a dar una vuelta dejandome sola. Estaba tirada leyendo, cuando una voz habló, era la voz a la que hubiera respondido, ya estuviera dormida o despierta. O incluso muerta, estoy casi segura. Una voz, que había dejado de escuchar hacía ya seis años.  
- ¿Bella...?  
Me di vuelta y miré a Edward a los ojos. Dios, seguia intacto, perfecto, los años no se le notaban, en cambio, a mi despues de seis años y un parto si que se me notaban los años... Al verlo quise llorar y gritar a la vez, no estaba del todo segura, todos esos años y no habia logrado superar el dolor que me causó su partida.  
- Ed..-Me lo habia prometido-¿Que haces aqui?  
- Vine... a visitar mi viejo lugar de residencia... no pensé encontrarte... acá... ¿y que estuvistes haciendo todos estos años?  
Sufriendo por vos -pensé- Nada, termine la secundaria.. ahora trabajo y vivo sola. Todo tranquilo y aburrido... ¿y vos?  
Me pareció ver un dejo de dolor en sus ojos. -Tu sabes, llendo y viniendo por el mundo, practiqué el rastreo... no se me da bien hahaha-rio con tristeza.  
Miré hacia abajo..  
- Bella yo nunca dejé de...  
- Mamaaaaaaa!!!!  
- ¿Sarah? ¿Que pasa? ¿Esta todo bien?  
- ¡¡Seth me hace cosquillasss!! hahahahaha - Me alivie al escuchar que no estaba en peligro.  
- ¡Pues devuelveselas!  
- Bella...-Su cara era una pintura rota, era como ver a un angel de porcelana rasgado.  
- Si Edward.. Tengo una hija...  
- ¿Quien es el...?  
- Jacob..  
- ¿Te casaste... con Jacob..?  
- Claro que no Edward, fue una única vez, un descuido de ambos y decidimos, que no era justo para el bebé que lo matasemos sólo porque sus papás fueron unos estupidos descuidados. Jacob se porta excelentemente, la ama, al igual que yo. Y pasa muchisimo tiempo de calidad, juega mucho con ella y le cuenta cuentos, que en realidad son leyendas, para que se duerma...  
- Y seth...  
- Si, Seth imprimó con ella...  
- Pero tú y Jacob...  
- No, no estamos juntos, yo estoy sola,-Me vi con la necesidad de aclarar eso, no sabia porqué- y él espera a imprimar para no lastimar a quien haya tomado como amor temporal...  
- Bella..  
- ¿Que?  
- ¿Me vas a dejar terminar una pregunta? ..parece como si me leyeras la mente..  
- Aii, lo siento Edward...- Por un momento, senti como si no hubieran pasado seis años, como si hubieramos estado juntos desde entonces, como si nunca nos hubieramos separado. Me deshice de ese sentimiento de inmediato, habia aprendido a sacar de mi cuerpo los sentimientos, que sabia, a la larga, me causarian dolor.  
- Bella, ¿Que es ese olo... ¿Edward? ¿Que hacés acá? -Dijo Seth entrando en el claro con Sarah , pero al ver a Edward la alzó y la apolló contra su hombro, para protegerla si la cosa se ponia fea.  
- Vine a buscar unas cosas que dejé en mi casa, Seth, JAMÁS se me pasaría por la cabeza hacerle daño..  
- Si... Losé, lo siento..  
Me dirjí hacia Seth y alzé a Sarah.  
- ¿Sarah..?  
- Si mami, ¿que pasa?  
- Te quiero presentar a alguien. Mirá, el es Edward, Edward ella es Sarah.  
- Hola Edard..-Le dijo sonriendo, y para mi sorpresa le tocó el rostro y lo acarició, Seth gruño, pero se mantuvo en el molde..-Que lindo amigo tenes mami-me dijo.  
- Hola sarah, gracias por el cumplido-Y le sonrio, me temblaron las rodillas al verlo sonreir.- Vos también sos preciosa, tenes los ojos de tu madre..  
Sarah rio dulcemente. Pude ver un sinfin de emociones en la cara de Edward.  
- Puedo... ¿Puedo alzarla?  
- Si, claro- Estaba segura de que, si Edward pudo soportar mi olor en su momento, iba a poder aguantar el de mi hija.  
- ¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo Edward? -Dije mientras veia cómo acunaba a mi hija- Se me hizo un nudo en el corazón ante tal escena, pero actué normal.  
- De echo volvimos para quedarnos..  
No pude sentir un pinchazo de felicidad en el estómago. Hacía mucho que no sentía nada parecido.  
- Ahh..  
- ¿Que pasa? ¿No te pone contenta..?  
- Hay algo... que me preocupa con su regreso..-dije mirando a Sarah.  
- ¿Que cosa..?  
Lo miré a Seth, luego a Edward y por último la miré a Sarah.  
- mmm, ella es hija de Jacob, el verdadero lider de la manada... Me preocupa que su regreso.... bueno, no quiero, que, si esta destinada a ser Loba, que le suceda eso a los cuatro años de edad..-  
- Oye bella, ¿porque trajiste a Sarah a este...? -Jacob entro en el claro viendo a su hija en brazos del vampiro que tanto odiaba.- ¿Que mierda hace él aca, y con MI hija en brazos?  
- ¡Jacob! ¡no hables así adelante de Sarah! Ademas, no le está haciendo nada...  
- Sólo la está llenando de su olor.. Edward, ¿serias tan amable de darmela?-Se notó lo duro que fue para él tratarlo bien, pero me senti muy agradecida.  
Edward se la entregó, pero Sarah se estiraba hacia Seth y Jake se la entregó a él.  
- Bueno, yo me llevo a Sarah a casa, vamos Seth, Jacob... Adios Edward... - Y, con todo el dolor del mundo me di vuelta y quité mi vista del rostro más hermoso del mundo. No podía creer que despues de tantos años me siguiera provcando lo mismo, de verdad, nunca me iba a acostumbrar.  
- Adios Bella...-Jacob Gruño, supuse que dijo algo en un tono demasiado bajo que mis débiles oidos no alcanzaron a oir.

_[Continuará]_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Ojalá que le esté gustando :)**_

**_Se aceptan reviews :)_**

**_Un beso a todos!_**

**_Gracias por leer!_**

**GenoBlack!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Aca les dejo el 2do capitulo, si es bastante corto pero espero que lo disfruten igual :) Ahora si, el capitulo :D**

**Y el destino nos volvió a juntar.**

**(Capitulo 2)**

Cuando entramos a mi casa con Seth, Jacob y Sarah, Jake todavia se quejaba de la reaparición de Edward. Yo, en cambio, estaba en otro mundo. No podia parar de pensar que estaba soñando.  
Cociné carne con papas para siete personas, (Jacob , Seth y Sarah comian por dos) y cenamos todos juntos. Al mirar a Seth con sarah, no podía evitar pensar en que algún dia Seth y yo seriamos parientes y que, algún dia, Jacob y Yo seriamos abuelos de sus hijos.  
Pasaron los días y no volví a ver a Edward, claro que no habia logrado sacarlo de mi mente, con su recuerdo tan fresco.  
Un viernes como cualquier otro, Jacob se llevó a Sarah a su casa, pasaba todos los viernes con él y Billy. Dejandome a mi en la peor de las depresiones, ya que no estaba mi lucecita Sarah para distraerme.  
Cené sola en la mesa de la cocina y me acosté eran las dos de la mañana cuando me levanté sobresaltada y temblando: La ventana estaba abierta. Me levanté y la cerré rapidamente, no sin antes echar un vistazo afuera. Esa situación me sonó extrañamente familiar. Me di vuelta y quedé estupefacta al ver la cara de Edward a centimetros de la mia.  
- Edward, ¿tratas de matarme de un infarto? ¿Que hacés acá?  
- Estaba afuera en el bosque y escuché que gritaste mi nombre, vine corriendo. Me asusté mucho.  
- ¿Y se puede saber que hacias afuera de mi casa?  
¿Que hacía Edward en mi habitación a la noche? ¿Porque estaba tan cerca de mi casa? ¿Acaso yo le importaba? ¿Acaso él...?  
- ¿No es evidente? Cazaba..- Sonrió acallando mis pensamientos, pero se puso serio repentinamente.-Bella, hay algo que quiero decirte, traté de hacerlo ese día en el bosque, pero Seth nos interrumpió. Ven, siéntate-Dijo llevandome a la cama, él se sentó tambien. Me dejaba guiar como una tonta, pero su seriedad me asustaba.  
- ¿De qué se trata Edward?  
- Bella, el peor error de mi vida fue decirte que no te amaba, no era cierto. Y el segundo peor error fue irme, jamás debi hacerlo.  
Rompí a llorar en una mezcla de felicidad y angustia contenida. Sólo podía desahogarme los viernes, ya que Sarah no estaba. Edward se acercó a mi y me abrazó protectoramente, en vez de sacarlo, como debía haber echo, me aferré a él con todas mis fuerzas.  
- Edward, la verdad es que, desde que volviste, no puedo dejar de pensar en vos. En realidad, nunca pude dejar de hacerlo, pero ultimamente es más fuerte que nunca- Dijo volviendo a llorar sonoramente.  
- Bella, te amo y eso es algo que nunca va a cambiar. Te pido perdón, nosé de que manera hacerlo, pero eso es todo lo que puedo decirte. Nosé cómo redimirme.  
Negué con la cabeza, ya habia dejado de llorar y dije:  
- No, no tenés que hacerlo, yo te perdono. Yo también te amo Edward, no sabes lo sola y triste que estuve todos estos años. Sino hubiera nacido Sarah, probablemente ya me hubiera suicidado.  
- Eso ni lo digas, por favor.  
- No te preocupes, no voy a hacerlo, ahora estoy completa, tengo todo lo que necesito para vivir plenamente, ahora, no sólo me quedo porque hay alguien que no puede vivir sin mi, sino tambien hay tengo a alguien más por quien vivir. Pero, promete una cosa, ¿lo haras?  
- Por supuesto, lo que sea.  
- Promete que nunca más te volverás a ir, que nunca más me dejaras. ¿Lo prometes?  
No podía creerlo, ¡Edward me amaba! y nunca habia dejado de hacerlo, estaba tan feliz que podria cantar, no eso no, seguramente lo ahuyentaria..-  
Volvió a sonreir acallando mis pensamientos una vez más- Claro que si, te lo prometo, vos sos la razón de mi existencia. Jamás te voy a volver a dejar.  
Lo miré fijo, y le acaricié la cara suavemente. Antes de que él lo notara, le tome la cara con ambas manos y le di un beso. Él quedo sorprendido, me gustó sorprenderlo aunque sea una vez. No tardó en corresponderme el beso con pasión.  
- Te amo, y lo puedo decir un millón de veces, te amo te amo te amo.  
- Yo más..-Le dije sonriendo.  
Se recostó sobre mi suavemente juntando sus labios con los mios nuevamente.  
- Te amo- Me susurró al oido para luego morder muy levemente el lóbulo de la oreja.  
- Yo también te amo.- Le respondí apretando mis uñas en su perfecta espalda.  
Empezé a desabrochar su camisa torpemente, después de todo, hacia cinco años que no estaba con nadie. Nos besabamos como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello. Lo extrañaba tanto. Su helada piel rozaba la mia, quitandome el aliento. Por un momento un viejo anhelo que había guardado en mi interior revivio: Una vida con Edward. Me había prometido no volver a pensar en él, ni volver a decir su nombre, y ahora, no sólo pronunciaba su nombre con cada roce, sino que también estaba con él, demostrandole mi amor de la manera más pura y sincera.

**[Continuará]**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Firmen si quieren que lo siga :D sino firman pensaré que no quieren que lo siga y lloraré y me quedo con el Edward que rapte para compartir con todas ustedes y no lo comparto nada :B**

**Besii!!**

**GenoBlack!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclainer: Estos personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Perdon por la tardanza :P**

* * *

**Y el destino nos volvió a juntar.**

**(Capitulo 3)**

- Te amo- Me susurró al oido para luego morder muy levemente el lóbulo de la oreja.  
- Yo también te amo.- Le respondí apretando mis uñas en su perfecta espalda.  
Empezé a desabrochar su camisa torpemente, después de todo, hacia cinco años que no estaba con nadie. Nos besabamos como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello. Lo extrañaba tanto. Su helada piel rozaba la mia, quitandome el aliento. Por un momento un viejo anhelo que había guardado en mi interior revivio: Una vida con Edward. Me había prometido no volver a pensar en él, ni volver a decir su nombre, y ahora, no sólo pronunciaba su nombre con cada roce, sino que también estaba con él, demostrandole mi amor de la manera más pura y sincera.  
Me desperté al otro día, pero no quise abrir los ojos. temía que todo haya sido un sueño. Decidi abrirlos de todos modos, no tenia sentido no hacerlo, así que los abri. Lo primero que vi fueron los eternos ojos dorados de Edward, viendome, él me sonrió y yo le devolvi la sonrisa. Le di un beso en el pecho y luego apollé mi cabeza en su hombro y me quedé mirandolo a los ojos.  
- Al fin te despertaste- Me dijo quitando unos cabellos de mi cara.  
- ¿Dormi mucho?  
- No tanto.  
- ¿Que hora es?  
- Son las diez de la mañana.  
- ¿Te aburriste mientras dormia?  
- Para nada, me fascina verte dormir, oirte respirar, eso me deja saber si estas bien, si estas tranquila o no.  
- ¿y como estaba?  
- Tranquila y muy bien, relajada.  
- Sí, dormí muy bien por primera vez en años- le dije sonriendo.  
- Y también... me pregunto que soñas, si soñás conmigo... o alguien más...  
- Sabés perfectamente que desde que te conocí no puedo soñar con otra cosa que no seas vos-Le dije sonriendo. Él, al escucharlo, me sonrió ampliamente, haciendo que me maree- Gracias por hacerme pasar la mejor noche de mi vida.-Agregé sonriendo.  
- No, gracias a vos.  
- Vamos, ¿me vas a decir que nunca estuvistes con nadie?  
Me miró como si fuera obvio y respondió- No,mi primera vez fue anoche, con vos.- No pude evitar sentirme muy contenta ante esta revelación- ¿Te acordas cuando te dije "No sabes hace cuanto te estoy esperando"? Lo dije de verdad.  
Lo abrazé y puse mi nariz sobre la suya.  
- Te amo, no tengo forma ni palabras para decirte cuanto, pero "te amo" es poco para lo que siento.  
- Yo también te amo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Mucho más de lo que podría decirte.- Le respondí sonriendo y sintiendo que podría estallar de felicidad.- Ahora, vos podrías correr un día entero en pleno verano y seguir oliendo a flores, pero yo no, estoy toda transpirada y huelo mal.  
- Para mi hueles genial de todos modos, no hay forma en el mundo en la que huelas mal para mi. Pero si deseas bañarte no te lo impediré.- Me dijo con una de esas sonrisas que me volvian loca. No me aguanté y lo besé, él me correspondió rapida y apasionadamente. Fue un beso cargado de amor con una gran dosis de pasión. Me maree nuevamente. Yo estaba MUY feliz, por supuesto, pero él parecia más feliz que nunca, no recordaba haberlo visto tan feliz antes.  
- Gracias...  
Lo miré intrigada.- ¿Gracias porque?  
- Por devolverme la sonrisa.  
- De nada. Aunque enrealidad vos me la devolviste a mi.- Le dije sonriendo y agregué- Ahora sí, me voy a bañar- Le dije y le deposité un tierno beso en los labios. Me envolví en la sabana, agarré ropa limpia y me fui a bañar. Cuando volví al cuarto, cambiada y peinada, estaba vacío y la cama echa. Se escuchaba ruido que provenía de abajo, bajé y entré en la cocina: Edward estaba cocinando, pero al sentirme entrando, dejó lo que hacía y se acercó rápidamente a mi y me abrazó. Me quede inmóvil de la sorpresa pero enseguida lo abrazé yo también.  
- mmm, mi favorito... Bella...  
- mmm, mi favorito... Edward...  
Ambos nos miramos a los ojos y soltamos una carcajada.  
- Ya casi está listo el desayuno, sentate amor. -Me dijo mientras volvía a la mesada a seguir cocinandome.  
- Dale... -Esto iba más alla de mis más locos sueños: ¡Me estaba cocinando!  
Me sirvió huevos revueltos, mi favorito, tostadas con manteca, café con leche y jugo de naranja exprimido. No me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que vi la comida servida, así que empezé a comer.  
- Edward, ¡esto está riquísimo!  
- Me alegro que te guste. -Me dijo sonriendo y sentandose al lado mio en la mesa, para después pasar un brazo por el respaldo de mi silla.  
- ¿Donde aprendiste a cocinar asi?  
- Bueno, aprendi de la mejor...  
Sabía que se refería a mi, pero decidí hacerme la desentendida.  
- ¿Ah, si? ¿y de quien si se puede saber?  
- De vos amor. -Me dijo sonriendo -Aunque mi madre era una gran cocinera, pero, como no recuerdo bien esa época, vos me volviste a enseñar.-Agregó guiñandome un ojo y yo le regalé una de mis mejores sonrisas.  
Terminé de desayunar, lavé los platos y me lavé los dientes. Después nos sentamos en el sillón a charlar, a actualizarnos un poco de lo que habíamos estado haciendo estos últimos cinco años. Cada tanto, nos robábamos el aliento mutuamente, enrealidad, él me lo robaba a mi, lo cual me encantaba. Estaba a punto de darle un beso, cuando sonó el timbre.  
- ¡Mami! -Gritó Sarah cuando abrí la puerta y me vió. Mi primera reacción fue alzarla y abrazarla. Siempre la extrañaba mucho.- ¡Fue re divertido! con papi fuimos al cine, después a comer, y después me llevo a pasear por la playa y me contó más de sus historias...  
- Que bueno mi vida.- Dije sonriéndole y dándole un beso en su mejilla. Miré a Jacob, que no tenía buena cara. Supuse que él ya había olido a Edward.

_[Continuará]_

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado :)_**

**_Dejen Reviews y les mando un lobito de regalo (?)_**

**_:D_**

**Mordiscos o Besitos lobunos de nariz (Como prefieran) :P**

**GenoBlack!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Este me hubiera gustado que sea el primer capítulo. Pero no lo pongo primero para no perder todas sus firmas :)**

**Perdon que sea tan corto :P**

* * *

**Y el destino nos volvió a juntar.**

**(Capitulo 4)**

Edward POV.

Acababa de llegar a Forks. Había vuelto después de seis años. Seis largos e insosportables años. Lo cual era b ueno y malo. ¿Ella seguiria estando aqui? Si, me dije. Probablemente estaría suspirando por otro hombre. Me dolío pensar eso. Y tal vez, pensé enojado, ese hombre era Mike. No, ella no tenía tan mal gusto, ¿o si? De todos modos, no me podía doler. Había sido yo quien la dejó, había sido yo quien le rompió el corazón en miles de pedacitos, y definitavemente había sido yo el que cometió el peor error que alguien jamás podría cometer. Dejando así, dos corazones muertos. O uno mejor dicho, porque el otro corazón, que ya lo estaba, ahora estaba doblemente muerto.  
Fui a mi casa, que la encontré llena de polvo y telarañas. Algo más digno de vampiros, me dije con una triste sonrisa irónica en los labios. Tenía que limpiar, sabía que los demás llegarían pronto, yo me les adelanté. ¿Tendría mi estúpido corazón, doblemente muerto, una tonta e inútil esperanza? Me gustaba pensar que no. Me puse a limpiar como si fuera un humano, es decir, nada de poderes vampíricos. Necesitaba un tiempo sin pensar en nada. Así que lo hice tranquilamente, haciendo una limpieza detallada.  
Eran las 5 de la mañana cuando terminé. Me senté en el piano y empezé a tocar una pieza que me gustaba mucho: Claro de luna de Debussy. Sí. A ella también le gustaba. Casi por incercia, mi dedos bailaban sobre las teclas, inundando la sala con la suave música. De pronto, lentamente, ésta empezó a cambiar, transformando Claro de luna en otra melodía. Su nana. Apenas me precaté de esto, paré de tocar y me alejé a velocidad vampírica del piano como si éste quemara y lo miré como si fuera un mounstruo horrible. Antes de que pueda evitarlo, los recuerdos empezaron a llegar a mi mente, agolpándose. Era obvio que volver a Forks iba a provocar estas reacciones.  
_Su rostro, su piel, su pelo, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su voz, su sonrisa, sus labios, su olor, sus besos, esa hermosa mueca que ponía cuando se concentraba, o cuando sabía que yo tramaba algo. Nuestro primer beso, nuestro primer baile, su remera azul, el brillo en sus ojos. Cómo me rogó que nunca me vaya de su lado después de que James la atacara. El día en que la dejé, su cara contorsionada por el dolor. _  
Las piernas me fallaron y caí de rodillas. Sosteniendome la cabeza con las manos y tirandome del pelo. Dejé escapar un agónico grito de dolor, llorando sin lágrimas, llorando sin llorar. Me dejé caer del todo al piso y me aovillé, dejando que una vez más el dolor por la terrible pérdida, se apoderara de mi.

**_[Continuará]_**

* * *

**_Díganme, ¿Quieren más Edward POVS? _:D**

**_Espero que les haya gustado :)_**

**_Dejen Reviews y les mando un lobito de regalo (?)_**

**:D**

_**Mordiscos o Besitos lobunos de nariz (Como prefieran) **_**:P**

_**GenoBlack!**_


End file.
